Digimon: Family Ties
by Five Named Freak
Summary: Family picnin, relaxing right? WRONG! AHAHAHAHA!


Digimon: Family Ties

As the sun began to set over the land of File Island, and peace appeared to reign over the world, hundreds of Digimon came out of their hiding places to enjoy this long awaited splendor. Among those who chose to revel in the worldly bliss was the family of one of the 13 Royal Knights, Dukemon. His wife Kyorimon smiled underneath her facemask as the sun lowered itself, its warm glow casting a crimson blanket over their home.

"Dukemon," She called, looking back inside to see her husband, laughing and wrestling around with their children, the serpentine dragon-type Arashimon, and the sauropod Black Guilmon. "Perhaps tomorrow we should take the children out to Infinity Mountain."

The knight sat up and watched the children continue to wrestle around. "I, Dukemon, agree with your decision. A family picnic would be most welcome right now, and would allow us to spend more time as a family."  
Kyorimon nodded and turned away from the window, walking back to her family as the play resumed. She went into the kitchen and began to prepare a basket for the trip, only taking the freshest of the house's available foods.

"Dukemon, what do you think we should take?" She called as she weighed the different food possibilities, not knowing what would be best for the trip.

"Hmmm, perhaps a few sandwiches with the various meats like when we went to visit Yomimon." The knight suggested, trying not to laugh as Arashimon chewed playfully at one of the 'ears' on his helmet. Black Guilmon rested, sprawled out on his back, rubbing his belly.

"Momma, wen do we eat? I hungwey." The child whined playfully. The entire household couldn't help but laugh slightly.

"You're always hungry, silly baby." Kyorimon chimed lightly as she began to heat up some bread in the oven. "Dinner will be ready in about an hour. Think you can last that long?"

Dukemon couldn't help himself from looking at his wife in the kitchen. "I, Dukemon , don't think he can last much longer my dear Kyorimon. He appears to be fading now." He added in a playful tone. Arashimon flew up and rested on her father's head, coiling between the wing-like ear pieces.

"Naw, he isn't. You just want Mom to hurry up so you can eat too!" Kyorimon smirked beneath her mask and came out, lightly caressing her husband's facemask.

"Is that true Dukemon? You, the big, strong Royal Knight are hungry?" She whispered in such a way, that Duke's faceplate turned mildly scarlet.

"I, Dukemon…no…not hungry…nope." His eyes didn't make direct contact with those of his wife, knowing her game all to well.

"Oh really? Not even a little hungry?" Her eyes swelled up like a sad puppy. Dukemon looked over slightly and reluctantly nodded.

"A…little." He bowed his head in defeat only to have Kyorimon's arms wrap around his neck and listen to her playful laugh before she went back into the kitchen.

"Mamma, how do you do that to Dad?" Arashimon asked, mildly confused why her father always 'melted' when he was cornered by Kyorimon.

"Oh you'll know when you're older Arashimon, I promise." Kyori chimed simultaneously with the oven timer. "Finished!"

Everyone cheered and ran to the kitchen table, their jubilance a sight that even the 4 sovereign Digimon would appreciate. However, as they gorged themselves with the delicious food, deep within the Dark Area, a sinister force not seen since the creation of the world began to stir once more.

"I await you and your family knight. Infinity Mountain was one of my places of power, a place where my abilities can be seen by all!"

Later the following day, Dukemon and his family began to ascend the highest mountain in the Digital World. At the top the mountain was a flat plateau, perfect for a picnic area. About halfway up the mountain, everyone's progress began to slow simply due to the altitude. Kyorimon looked over at Arashimon, worry lacing her gaze.

"Dukemon, go on ahead, I'm gonna help Arashimon. She's looking rather pale." Dukemon nodded and continued up with Black Guilmon, focusing on keeping his balance as well as contain the excitement of Black Guilmon.

"YAY! We get to go up alone! We dun get to spen time togeter Daddy!" Guilmon ran around in circles as Dukemon climbed until one of his toes caught against his father's foot, causing the rookie to fall forward. "Ow…"

"BLACK GUILMON!" Dukemon looked down, his eyes showing slight pain, but far more agitation. "I, Dukemon, will not tell you one more time. SETTLE DOWN!"

"Y..yes daddy…." The rest of the way the two of them remained silent, Black Guilmon trying his hardest to hide his forming tears as they ascended. Finally at the top, Black Guilmon looked at his father and finally let out a whimper. "Daddy...hates…me…"

"YOU'RE MINE!" A dark claw of smoke rose from the mountain and entered Black Guilmon's body, causing him to wail in agony.

"What?" Dukemon turned, only to see the Hazard Sign on his son's body glow a bright red. "No…"

"BLACK GUILMON DIGIVOLVE TO, PERDITION DUKEMON!" Dukemon's eyes widened in horror as his son glared at him, the once cute saurian was replaced by a knight in onyx armor, the crimson cape a flicker of Hellish flames. Adorning his right hand was a gauntlet, and upon the gauntlet was Megidramon's talons, elongated to form a lance-like shape. Upon his left was the demonic dragon's chest piece, the Hazard symbol glowing vibrantly. The chest plate was formed from the great dragon's skull, the eye sockets still glowing with malice for all life.

"No…Black…Guilmon…." Dukemon stared in disbelief at the monstrosity until the talon lance shot forward, grazing his shoulder.

"Father…..HATE ME!" The abyssal knight lashed out with his shield, Dukemon barely having enough time to parry the blow. Regardless of his efforts, Dukemon was sent careening towards the edge of the plateau.

"No…I, Dukemon, refuse to allow my dear child to remain in this state." Dukemon skidded to a hault with his trusted lance and glared at Perdition Dukemon. A ruby red light erupted from Dukemon and from within it, he began to change, new armor forming over the old. Ten white wings replaced his scarlet cape. In his right hand was the spear Gungnir, in his left hand the sword Bluntang. "DUKEMON, CRIMSON MODE!"

"Hahaha. Father and son, fighting to the end, how touching." The dark voice bellowed from within the chaotic knight, causing Dukemon's eyes to widen.

"No...not…you…"

"Oh yesssssss. It IS me oh great KEEPER OF THE HAZARD!"

Perdition Dukemon slashed upwards, creating a rift to the Dark Area to an area which Dukemon knew all to well. The Gate of the 7 Deadly Sins. On it, the crest symbols of Pride, Gluttony, and Lust glowed vibrantly, showing that the 3 Demon Lords; Lucemon, Beelzemon, and Lilithmon still lived.

"YOU FIEND! CRIMSON LIGHT!" Dukemon threw his spear at the gate, only to watch the beam of red light his spear gave off shattered by his own son's darkness.

"Father…hates me…Never forgive…FINAL ANGUISH!" Perdition Dukemon held up the shield and from the Hazard Symbol adorning it, a pentagram of hellish flames emerged, unleashing a torrent of flames unfelt by any before Dukemon.

The Crimson Knight shrieked in agony as his wings and weapons where incinerated. He began to plummet off the mountain at high speeds, data flowing from his body. He descended past Kyorimon at rapid speeds, falling faster and faster to his doom.

"DUKEMON!" Kyorimon's cape unwrapped to form her wings and she leapt down to her husband's aid, her wings beating furiously to catch up. Her streamline body shed flame, her element, allowing her to act like a rocket as she descended past Dukemon and caught him. "What happened! Dukemon!"

"Black Guilmon…corrupted…Tyrant Coredramon…" Dukemon struggled to get up and looked at his bewildered wife. "I, Dukemon, have to purify him."

"Not without me you don't! NO PSYCOTIC FREAK TAKES OVER MY BABY AND LIVES TO GET AWAY WITH IT!" She flew up faster than any known rocket, her reflexes allowing her to also pick up Arashimon as she bolted to the top. Her eyes slit with feral rage as she spotted her son, still in the form of Perdition Dukemon.

"Baby…it's ok…momma's here…" She cooed softly, intent on getting her child to revert to the Rookie stage instead of fight.

"Father…kill…" The demon knight turned and held up his shield once more. "Final…" His shield glowed in hellish light, the pentagram forming again in the air.

Dukemon leapt from his wife's arms and became bathed in black light. The area shook, as if in fear as the knight once again emerged changed. His back was adorned with 2 sets of draconic wings, his armor became more jagged and the color became a much darker red, almost black. In both hands, a sword with unspeakable power was held, each one emitting a dark aura.

"Dukemon…Wyvern Mode…" Perdition Dukemon looked upon the form with an emotionless expression, the shield still emitting the eerie glow.

"FINAL ANGUISH!"

"HAZARD MELTDOWN!" The raging inferno from PD collided with the left sword of DWM, causing the entire plateau to erupt into splinter sized shrapnel. The shockwave of the very impact would have sent all but the strongest Mega level Digimon to be blown away.

"My dear child, I, Dukemon, could never hate you…" Dukemon whispered from behind the hellish knight and brandished his right sword. "Dragon Sword!" he slashed down, his blade laced with both holy and demonic energies, piercing Perdition Dukemon's back. The shriek of agony was deafening as smoke billowed out of the knight's helm, retreating within the mountain. All that remained of the hellish being was the weakened Black Guilmon, his body barely visible.

Months passed, and still the young mon did not wake. His mother and father had rushed him to the holy city of Fang Lou where Seraphimon reigned, the best healer within the land. His condition was stabilized the first week, and yet still, the child did not wake.

"I cant take this. My baby…my baby…." Kyorimon rested against Dukemon, trying to contain her tears. Every time Seraphimon came out of their son's room, they where greeted with the same shake of the head.

"It's because of me. I, Dukemon, got mad at him for being careless and almost falling. I…I..."

Kyorimon held her husband close, trying to hold herself together. "No. I understand your torment. It's not your fault, I'd get angry too. We told them both not to mess around while we where climbing." Seraphimon emerged again and chuckled.

"Am I interrupting?"

"No, why?" Kyorimon looked up, puzzled.

"You have a little boy that is starving for attention." Seraphimon chuckled and stood aside. Both parents looked at each other and rushed into the room.

"Momma…wen do we eat?" the saurian chirped slightly from his bed. He was welcomed back to the world with loving arms.

"My dear child, I, Dukemon am so sorry."

"Daddy…I'm sorry too…"

"Shhhh. Let's just…forget this and be a family my dear child." The family held each other, Dukemon's mother, Angewomon, walking in to join them with Arashimon curled around her grandmother's neck happily. They all joined in heartfelt embraces and tears of joy that transgressed all the night.

"Enjoy your reunion Dukemon. Someday soon, I shall be free, and your family shall suffer for your sins against me!"

Written By:  
Nakamura Akira


End file.
